


The Horrible Bosses Club

by T_Sauce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jess ships SuperCorp, Tumblr Prompt, horrible bosses club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Sauce/pseuds/T_Sauce
Summary: Jess met for lunch every Tuesday with some other assistants in National City where they are able to moan about their bitchy/horrendous bosses. It's not a club, except it basically it. It even has a WhatsApp group.However she gets more than she bargains for when one of their meetings is interrupted by the eternal ray of sunshine that is Kara Danvers, and Jess learns that Kara is a legend in the world of Personal Assistants. After all, she survived two years with Cat Grant of all people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on Tumblr from 'justlittlecupoftea' about her head cannon of Kara being a legend, and it begged to be written. I hope I do it justice.

The group of women - and Andrew - met every Tuesday lunchtime in Noonan's no matter what. It was sort of like a club Jess surmised as she glanced around at her companions. In fact if you ever saw their group chat name on WhatsApp you would surmise that it was indeed a club.

THE HORRIBLE BOSSES CLUB *sadfaceemoji*

Okay, so maybe it was an actual club Jess realised as she took a bite of her sandwich, savouring the first meal she had eaten all day. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to eat before this precise moment at 13:30 on a rainy Tuesday, more that she had forgotten as she had been so busy. At least she had been up until that moment Lena had ushered her out of the door for a decent lunch break with a smile and a " _Honestly Jess, you work too hard, remind me to give you a raise soon"_. Jess had returned the comment with an eye roll as she replied; _"You already did last month, remember"?_

Lena had simply smirked and wished her a happy lunch before disappearing back into her office. Jess had made a mental note to bring her workaholic boss some food back with her.

Which led her to this precise moment. As she sat with a group of associates - Jess wouldn't go so far as to call the friends, that would mean she was losing her touch as a badass - she glanced around each of them in turn.

Sarah Kane, who had set up the group worked for Julia Martin, stylist to the stars in National City. She claimed Julia had once demanded she shave her hair off because it was in ' _such a deplorable state even I wouldn't be able to fix it, and it's hurting my eyes'._

Kate Jackson, who worked for Francesca Forma, a lawyer in the city, who apparently caused Kate to cry on a daily basis and had given her a stomach ulcer with stress. Although as Jess looked at her with - what Jess hopes was disguised - disdain she could see why. The mousy brunette was pale and practically shaking in her seat. In fact she had jumped every time the door opened. Jess sighed. Maybe she should be nicer to Kate, the poor woman obviously needed a vacation... and maybe a new job.

Andrew Jones, who worked for Snapper Carr at CatCo. Andrew said Snapper could get into such bad moods, he once made James Olsen cry to the point he had begged Cat Grant to come back from wherever she had decided to disappear to on sabbatical or whatever it was and take her place at the head of CatCo because James couldn't deal with Snapper anymore.

This Jess didn't believe for a second but then Snapper could be ridiculous.

Carmen DiLaurentis who was the secretary for Margaret Atwood, the CEO of National City Bank. Margaret apparently liked her office at 23 degrees exactly and had once come in to a broken air conditioning unit and it was 24 degrees. She had berated Carmen for 25 minutes about her inability to do her job. Which would have made more sense and been less awful if Carmen had actually been in the office, and not on the phone from where she was on vacation in Mexico. _'At least she pays well'_ had been Carmen's answer as she laughed.

There were a three of other women as well, but Jess didn't care enough about them to remember their names. They had all bumped into one another at one point or another in Noonan's whilst picking up lunch and began talking about their crazy bosses. And thus the Horrible Bosses club had been formed.

Now, Jess didn't actually hate her boss, quite the opposite in fact. Jess cared quite a deal for Lena Luthor. The young woman had been through a lot in her life, with the imprisonment of her brother after Lex had gone insane and killed a bunch of people in Metropolis whilst trying to kill Superman, and then more recently, her mother Lillian who was arrested for being in charge of CADMUS. Jess was loyal to Lena who had done nothing but prove she was the exact oppose of her family, and yet was still treated with hatred and distrust by everyone she met. With the exception of Kara Danvers anyway. Jess was watching that one.

Surely no one could be that cheerful all the time. It made Jess' teeth hurt.

(Jess had conveniently forgotten the fact that she secretly liked Kara and smiled into her coffee - the one that Kara always brought on her visits to L Corp - at the sound of her boss laughing from her office whenever Kara was about).

But no, Lena Luthor was kind, considerate, loyal and Jess had the utmost respect for her. Which is why she was still angry at herself for getting a temp in when she had gone away. She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been secretly working with CADMUS and nearly got Lena killed.

' _Bitch_ ' Andrew had said when he found out at their subsequent meeting, and thus the term Alana The Traitor had been coined.

Jess would also never admit that when she found out she had cut her vacation short and returned to L Corp immediately to check on her boss. (Lena hadn't been expecting to get a hysterical assistant sobbing into her shoulder apologising profusely for the whole thing, despite it not being Jess' fault at all).

Despite the fact her boss wasn't horrible, it was actually nice to get out of the office and meet up with these women, and Andrew. It made her feel so much better about her life as an assistant.

The door jingled again and once again Kate jumped. Jess made a mental note to give the smaller woman the number to Lena's therapist. Jess suppressed a small smile when Kara Danvers came bounding in pulling down the hood on an obscenely yellow rain jacket she was wearing before she wiped the rain drops from her glasses. Her navy blue chinos were a shade darker because of the downpour, and Jess thought Kara probably regretted her choice of wearing a pair of navy blue Chuck Taylor's that morning, wellies would have been more appropriate. Despite the fact she was slightly drenched, a wide smile still sported the younger woman's face.

Recognition clouded Kara's face as she spotted Jess in the booth and she bounded over towards them, smile getting even wider if possible.

Jess didn't notice as the table went ridiculously silent as Kara stood at the edge of the table, rain mac dropping water onto the floor. She also didn't notice the expressions on her companions faces as Kara greeted her.

"Hi Jess, I didn't know you came to Noonan's too"?

"Hey Kara, well, with the amount of coffee you've brought me in the last couple of months I've started to enjoy it, and for some reason other places just don't taste as good any more," Jess explained, not wanting to get into the Horrible Bosses Club for reasons that were pretty self explanatory.

(Jess was pretty sure Kara and her boss were dating, so it would be pretty awkward if Kara was to tell Lena that Jess was part of a club which was dedicated to solely bitching about their horrible bosses, despite the fact that Jess hasn't actually ever done that. Come to think if it she's not sure why the others gave her a membership).

Jess immediately regretted her answer - this is what she got for being nice - when Kara launched into a spiel about how amazing Noonan's was and how she came nearly every day at lunch, and even for breakfast at the weekend with her sister Alex. Jess listened with a raised eyebrow. It was definitely not because she liked the rambling blonde. No definitely not that.

(It totally was).

Kara eventually caught herself. "Sorry Jess, I'm keeping you from your friends and your sandwich" Kara actually looked a bit sheepish. Jess wouldn't admit that she suddenly felt guilty as an embarrassed look appeared on Kara's face. Jess decided in that moment she didn't like to see any expression on the girls puppy like face except sunshine and rainbows. She was simply being polite with her answer.

"It's no problem Kara, enjoy your lunch" Jess assured.

"Thanks Jess" Kara paused, looking unsure for about three seconds before blurting out, "Do you think Lena would like to have lunch with me now"?

"Well, I can tell you her diary is completely free until 3pm, and she hasn't asked me for lunch today so she probably hasn't eaten yet. I was going to bring her some food back but I think she'd like your company" Jess smiled unwittingly, curse Kara Danvers and her ability to be adorable without even trying.

Kara blushed as she replied, "Thank you Jess, I'll have lunch at L Corp today then, maybe see you there later" she smiled and bounded off to the counter.

So they definitely weren't dating yet then if Kara blushed that much at the thought of lunch with Lena.

As Jess turned her attention back to the table and the people staring at her in shocked bewilderment. Sarah actually had her mouth agape, doing a great goldfish impression as she opened and closed it as she attempted to say something.

"Holy Shit, you know THE Kara Danvers," Fran hissed as soon as she had recovered enough to speak.

"Yeah Jess, that's pretty important information to leave out of the freaking Horrible Bosses Club" Andrew whispered, seeming absolutely scandalised. He even had his hand on his heart. Jess just about held back the scoff at the dramatics. Just about.

"What do you guys mean"? Jess was genuinely confused, "She's just a reporter at CatCo, and quite a new one at that"

"Just a reporter?" Carmen gasped, "Kara Danvers is not just a reporter, she's a hero"

Okay, so maybe Kara's Supergirl disguise needed some more work Jess thought, it had taken her a grand total of 40 seconds to figure it out, but she had an IQ of 186. Besides, no one moves that fast without super powers, and she only knew one person with a smile big enough to bring about world peace... (If only).

"What do you mean"? Jess asked, treading carefully.

"She survived two years with Cat freaking Grant" one of the other women blurted out, eyes shining with admiration. Jess thinks her name was Laurel something or other now she thinks about it.

The others at the table all nod and look over at Kara who is sat at the bar demolishing a sandwich of her own.

So definitely not the Supergirl thing then, but wait a second...

"Hang on, do you mean to tell me Kara Danvers is Keira"? Jess asked at a whisper as she looked over at Kara herself, unable to keep the newfound respect out of her voice.

"The one and only" Andrew replied, raising an eyebrow at Jess, who sat back in shock.

Kara was Keira. Or rather Keira was actually Kara Danvers. This walking ray of sunshine had survived Cat Grant. And not only survived Cat Grant but actually been promoted and had a true friendship with Cat Grant.

Jess had heard whisperings of a legendary Keira during her time at L Corp. Some of the assistants to big businessmen who Lena had meetings with would say that they needed lessons from Keira in how to deal with problematic bosses. Whispers on social media spoke about Cat Grant's eternal ray if sunshine assistant who had survived two and half years without so much as a scratch.

Of course, Jess now realised that actually, she should have put two and two together with that description. Kara Danvers was the human equivalent of a walking ray of sunshine.

(Jess appreciated the Kryptonian biology irony).

"She is a legend amongst assistants" Sarah whispered, "I heard Cat even told her once that she had made an impression on her"

The others gasped and their eyes shined with admiration.

"My friend Rachel was Cat's assistant before Kara, and she only lasted 37 hours before Cat had her running out of the building in tears. She never went back" Carmen added, taking a sip of her coffee as she looked back over to Kara with a sigh.

"I'd heard about her, but never actually met her in person. Jess, do you think you can introduce us"? Andrew smirked, slicking back his dark hair as she stared at Kara with a look in his eyes Jess couldn't quite place. She immediately felt protective over the smiling blonde, and of her boss who had quite obviously developed feelings for the younger woman.

Apparently Kara Danvers seemed to attract the affections of men and women, and probably aliens as well, Jess mused.

"I don't think you're her type Andrew" Jess deadpanned picking up her coffee, effectively ending that line of conversation.

"But seriously, how do you know her Jess"? Laurel asked, "I shared an elevator with her at CatCo once. She told me she loved my shoes and I was too star struck to respond, I just stared at her"

"She comes to L Corp all the time, she's like the official CatCo reporter for all things L Corp" Jess answered, electing to leave out the budding friendship/relationship Kara had started up with the companies CEO.

"But she is seriously such a legend in her own right" One of the other women, who had been quiet up until the point added, "I heard Cat Grant has threatened to fire her about 17 times, but has never actually gone through with it. And Cat Grant fired a guy last year because he had too much aftershave on and apparently the smell irritated her and she hired adults, not frat boys who had shares in Axe body spray"

"I heard that in her first week Kara bought her a Taco Bell for lunch not realised Cat Grant does not eat carbs, but instead of berating her, Cat ate it and even said thank you"

"Kara could punch me in the face and I'd probably say thank you" Carmen interjected dreamily, "I mean have you seen her arms"?

Fran nodded, agreeing with Carmen's assessment of Kara's arms.

The conversation continued like that for a good 15 minutes, Jess listened silently as the others gushed.

"I heard that once time, Cat threatened to fire the whole office due to their incompetence, but a few words from Kara and Cat was her normal self again. I mean, she was still a bitch, but at least she was calm"

"I heard that when Cat promoted Kara, she actually used her real name"

"Kara cut herself once, and apparently, according to my friend who works for CatCo, Cat was really concerned and even got blood on her Prada shirt as she got Kara a plaster"

"I heard Kara dated Cat's oldest son Adam at one point, and Cat was thrilled at the prospect of Kara joining the family"

"Really? I heard that Cat was furious because she was jealous of her own son"

Jess had heard that rumour when it had first emerged and it had surprised her. But now, knowing Kara, it wouldn't surprise her if Cat had had a thing for her assistant. It was pretty easy to like Kara, and she could see why Lena liked her. And with Cat, Jess could see that working that closely with someone like Kara was bound to bring about certain feelings. It was the other rumours that made Jess angry. Why would an assistant last so long under a woman like Cat Grant if they weren't sleeping together.

Maybe because she as good at her job?

"I heard that when Cat came back to National City from her sabbatical, Kara was the first person she met up with"

"I heard that one time, Kara went for a meeting in New York with Cat to see Miranda Priestly, and Miranda tried to poach her, offering her a job, and Cat got really possessive"

"My friend told me that Cat hugged Kara when she told her she was leaving for sabbatical and actually smiled at her"

"Kara apparently spilt coffee over herself one morning and Cat gave her one of her spare shirts"

"Cat bought Kara a birthday and a Christmas present last year, despite the fact she pretends she doesn't remember Kara's name, she remembers her birthday? That's true respect right there, even if she doesn't always show it"

"Cat is apparently grooming Kara to take over the company when she retires as she doesn't trust anyone else as much as she trusts Kara"

"I heard that Cat turned down a meeting with Supergirl to take out Kara for drinks when Kara was having a tough time"

"Kara is just a legend" they all surmised, nodding in awe at the young blonde, who seemed to have heard their comments and felt their stares, she turned around as she stood from her chair at the bar as she gathered a takeout bag and two coffees in her hand.

She raised her hand and waved at Jess as she left, seeming completely taken aback when she got massive grins from the other seven people at the table as they returned her wave with phrases of 'goodbye Kara' and 'enjoy your coffee Kara'.

Jess had a thought as she watched Kara leave, and she told herself it was simply because she was a great assistant, and not because she cared about Kara and her boss. (Also, she was getting tired of watching Lena pine after Kara because Kara was oblivious to her bosses feelings).

She set her hands on the table, getting everyone's attention.

"So, seeing as you all love Kara so much, how do you all feel about helping me with a little project"? Jess asked gleefully as the others smiled widely and leaned in intrigued, waiting to hear more. "I need help to make two idiots figure out that they love each other"

....

Later, back at the office, as she listened to the laughter coming from Lena's office as she and Kara shared lunch, Jess sat at her desk and updated the WhatsApp group name to 'Mission: SuperLuthor' with a smile. Maybe having friends wasn't so bad after all.

 


End file.
